


What Happens in Vegas

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [79]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Drabble, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Greg thinks he spots Nick in a crowd, but comes across somebody else entirely.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> for patriotproblems who asked me if I had even written a fic where Greg mistakes Jack for Nick in a crowd and kisses him on accident?
> 
> Implied Daltonstokes.

Greg sifted through the sea of tourists, eyes scanning for his dark haired friend–easier said than done, as every person on the street suddenly seemed to have dark hair. He looked for the black leather jacket–that was no longer unique to Nick Stokes, even under the dancing neon lights, _everybody_ seemed to have the same jacket. 

He thought about getting higher ground, Nick couldn’t have gone far, he was probably still tracing his steps backwards to find his phone, maybe even went back to the car–

He heard an unintelligible whooping call, high pitched and trailed off with genuine Texan laughter. 

It had to be him. 

“Nick?” Greg called out, ears perked, he traced the sound to his left–and saw a head of hair that was just short enough, saw a face that was just clean enough, got a glimpse of crinkle-closed eyes underneath thick, curved eyebrows, his face melted into a modestly cheeky grin, he brought up a finger to wipe away his eyelid.

“Oh, thank god, you’re alright!” Greg sighed, he ran over and before Nick could even respond, Greg sandwiched his face in his palms, puckering his lips to meet Greg’s in a long smooch of relief. 

But Nick didn’t seem to settle in or reciprocate–well, of course he wouldn’t, Greg supposed, Nick was never one for public displays of affection–but when Greg opened his eyes, he noticed that “Nick’s” face had since fallen into one of astonishment, and that “Nick’s” face wasn’t his at all–his eyes were somehow darker, his chin wasn’t as clean-shaven as Greg initially thought, a light layer of graying scruff painting the rough draft of a beard. 

His hair was sticking up in a faux hawk, a style that Greg had been trying to convince Nick to try for years and searching for a missing phone would certainly not have been the time for him to go looking for some hair styling product to keep it that way. 

“Oh, uhm…sorry…” Greg muttered, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and stumbling backwards. His heart stopped beating as the man’s face narrowed, he saw the man’s fingers curl into a fist, saw him puff his chest, move closer, before his face cracked into a mischievous smile.

“S’all good, man. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?” He chuckled, playfully punching Greg in the shoulder before he wrapped his arm around the young woman accompanying him. “C’mon, Riles…”

“What was _that_ about?” Greg heard her whisper.

“I ever tell ya about my doppelganger?” 

“Was this another one of your dreams?”

“Ain’t a dream, darlin’, although…with a kiss like that, might as well be…” 

Greg blushed and resumed his search for Nick, who, moments later and out of breath, finally caught up to his friend, who’s face shined brighter than all the neon lights above them. 

“There you are! Been looking all over for you!” he shouted over the crowd, pulling Greg in for a quick embrace–and quick peck on the cheek. 

“Me? I was looking for you!” Greg laughed. “You didn’t tell me you got a twin brother!”

“Twin brother? I got a few brothers but they ain’t twins, baby,” Nick scratched the back of his head, his face scrunched in a grimace. “I’m guessing you met Jack?” 

“Jack?”

“Yeah, Jack Dalton. Not, uh…not too many people know about him. Surprised Rick didn’t tell ya…”

“So _Warrick_ knew you have a doppelganger, but I didn’t?” Greg gasped in mock hurt. 

“Well, to be fair, only Grissom…Catherine…Sara…Rick…Brass…” Nick counted on his fingers, before pausing with his mouth gaped open. “Yeah…okay that’s everyone. Sorry.”

His fingers brushed up against Greg’s, but Greg pulled his hand away.

“You got a lot of explaining to do,” Greg wagged an accusatory finger in his friend’s face, before curling it behind his ear and reeling Nick in for a _proper_ kiss. 


End file.
